Yang vs. Edward
This is the 7th What-If? Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description: Hot-headed anime blondes with mechanical limbs duke it out! Yang Xiao-Long from ''RWBY takes on Fullmetal Alchemist's own Edward Elric. Will it be a punch-out or a mind-game?'' Intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: It takes a strong person to rise above their injuries & become something greater than before. Boomstick: And sometimes all it takes is a minor insult to gain the exact same result; along with even more injuries on whoever dissed said-person. W: Yang Xiao-Long, the adventurous huntress from RWBY... B: And Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist's pint-sized prodigy. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Yang Xiao-Long: W: Welcome back to the world of Remnant; a chaotic realm full of magic, monsters, & culture. B: Also a shitload of weapons with guns built in to 'em! No matter how many times we go over this place, I still want to live there. W: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances, Yang Xiao-Long dedicated her life to becoming one of the greatest huntresses the world had ever seen. B: So, naturally, the best place to learn how to kill psychotic monsters is high school. W: After being accepted into Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale, Yang soon found herself on the color-coordinated Team RWBY, lead by her sister... Ruby. B: And before you ask, yes, it does get quite confusing. W: While the rest of Yang's team use scythes, swords, & guns in battle, Yang's personal weapons are perfectly suited for one use over all others... B: Punching the shit out of everything! Yang's Ember Celica are a pair of dual-ranged shotgauntlets that fire off with one of the greatest sounds on the planet. (Cue clip: RWBY Players & Pieces - "I hope you're hungry!") W: These stylish weapons fire off a blast of kinetic energy with each punch, increasing the force of each blow. They can also fire long-ranged shells that reach a few hundred feet each, capable of putting craters in a metal floor like a destructive cookie cutter. B: Hey, stick to the nerd stuff! Awesome comparisons are my thing! Besides, it's a better simile to say "like the floor was a clay pigeon" or something. W: Fine. Anyway, now to the sad part. During the Battle of Beacon, right after her first full year at the academy, Yang had a run-in with White Fang leader, Adam Tauros. The incident not only cost Yang her right arm, but also left her with a mild case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. B: Fortunately, her murder-crazed mom had it covered. A few months later, Yang got her confidence back, along with a badass new robo-arm! Man, I wish Momma Boomstick got me one of those instead of just socks. W: Yang's new arm not only makes up for her missing limb, but is also far stronger than her original arm once was, being capable of punching a trained huntsman hard enough to push him back a few feet. It's also far more durable than a human arm, making it much less likely that she'll lose it again. B: Speaking of defense, all hunters have something called an "aura"; a form of energy that can be used to absorb damage, increase strength, & heal small wounds. And Yang is no exception. But the best part about aura is when Yang goes Super Saiyan! W: Most hunters can use their aura to unlock their semblance, a special power that is unique to them. Yang's semblance allows her to absorb damage from attacks & add it to her own strength. B: It can take a beating, too. After being hit by a Paladin-290 mech, Yang was able to completely shatter the armor in a single punch. On the downside, this doesn't actually increase her defense, so she feels pretty much every attack she absorbs. W: Also, her aura does wear down over time, so the more strength is added to her semblance, the closer she is to losing her aura completely. Another problem is that Yang's temper has been known to get the better of her, causing her to overly rely on her semblance to win fights, with an added effect of making her much more sloppy & reckless in her attacks. B: She's still done her fair share of demolition, though. She was able to beat an entire gang singlehandedly, tank dozens of shots from Mercury's boots, & survive being hit 100,000 feet into the air! W: Long story short, do not underestimate the sheer fury that lies within this party-girl exterior. And, whatever you do, do NOT mess up her hair. (Play clip: RWBY Yellow Trailer - Yang punches Junior out of the club) Edward Elric: W: The country of Amestris is a quaint little territory, home to many cities, towns, farms... B: And badass magicians that use science to blow stuff up! W: Actually, Boomstick, it's not magic. It's actually a series of complex, scientific formulas & skills known as "alchemy." B: Do they use weird rituals & patterns to do it? W: Uh, yeah? B: Then it's fucking magic! W: (Sigh) Born in the town of Resembool, Edward Elric & his younger brother, Alphonse, trained in the ways of alchemy under Izumi Curtis, striving to become two of the greatest alchemists in human history. B: Until their mother died & everything went to shit. W: Desperate not to lose their only parent, since their father had left under then-unknown circumstances, Edward convinced his brother to help him complete one of the great taboos of alchemy; human transmutation. B: You know whenever something tells you not to try it at home & you just HAVE to do it anyway, but then end up regretting it when you fall off your roof & hit your head on the side of the pool? It's like that, but with about 75% more dismemberment. W: Not only did Edward fail to resurrect his mother, but he ended up losing his right arm & left leg in the process. He & Alphonse, who had lost his entire body & had to be sent into a suit of armor as a host, decided to join the state military to learn more about the art, creating a name for himself as the Fullmetal Alchemist. B: As the youngest ever to become a state alchemist, Edward can use his magic-''' W: Alchemy! '''B: It's fucking magic! -to manipulate matter. He can reshape mixtures like concrete, glass, & metal to his every whim, just by touching it! With this ability, he can form attacking pillars from walls, rebuild damaged or broken objects, & even change the entire structure of cars into the most-badass monster-mobiles ever conceived! W: Edward's time in the military also increased his physical attributes. He's strong enough to casually punch through a tree, faster enough to outspeed a known bullet-dodger, & durable enough to survive a point-blank grenade explosion with little residual damage. B: But his real skill lies in that weird, little brain of his. Edward is gifted with a genius-level intellect, which leads to his immense skill in the fields of chemistry, biology, & problem-solving. He's like Wiz, but buff. And shorter. W: I wouldn't bring that up if I where you. Edward has a classic Napoleon Complex, which causes him to become enraged at the slightest reference to his size. In fact, his small stature is possibly one of the only downsides to his automail. B: For those who don't know, automail is the official term for those mechanical limbs Edward has hanging off him. They've come in many models, due to his tendency to get them smashed in the middle of a battle, so the model we're using is the most recent form; the cold-climate type automail. They're durable enough to block Pride's shadows, are lighter than any previous model to add to Ed's speed, & his magic-''' W: Again, it's called "alchemy!" '''B: You're just mad I'm right! -allows him to transmutate his arm into a blade for increased slicing-power. W: Despite all this power, Edward still has his own flaws. As previously mentioned, he can be worked into extreme anger over minor comments toward his size. Also, if his automail is destroyed, he will be unable to use his alchemy. B: Still if you want to see magic at its finest-''' W: Not even gonna bother. '''B: -then look no further than Shorty the Tin Man over here. (Play clip: anything with Al holding Edward back after a "short" comment) Pre-Fight: W: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once & for all. B: It's time for a magic ''Death Battle!!!'' W: It's alchemy!!! Fight: Edward Elric walks through the streets of Central City, Amestris, casually humming to himself. Yang Xiao-Long walks by from the other direction, when Edward trips on a rock & fumbles, landing on Yang. He opens his eyes & sees the situation he's put himself in; lying face-first on Yang's chest. He leaps up, screaming awkwardly. Yang stands up again, looking at the boy who just accidentally tackled her. "Hey, watch where you're going, shorty," she tells Edward, slightly peeved. Edward's awkward terror quickly turns to an aggravated glare. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORT,' LADY?!" he yells loudly, transmutating a blade on his arm. The two glare at each other, shifting into fighting-stances. FIGHT! Yang extends her Ember Celica as Edward charges, using her left gauntlet to deflect his blade. She then kicks his legs out from under him while he's distracted, using her other gauntlet to punch him into the ground. The concrete cracks from the force of the impact. Yang looks at her injured opponent, then casually walks away. "Asshole," she mutters to herself. A few seconds later, though, a column shoots out of the ground, decking her in the face & sending her flipping backward into a wall. Edward stands up again, creating another column under his arms to lift him back up. Yang lifts herself off the ground again, clearly angered by the spontaneous attack. She fires off three shots from her weapons, which Edward blocks by touching the ground & forming a barricade in their path. Yang charges, punching through the barricade & sending a chunk flying into Edward's face. He stumbles & charges again, swinging his blade toward her. She blocks it again, following with a flurry of punches & ending with a powerful strike that sends Edward flying through a wall. She waits to see if he's truly down before being whacked in the head by another column, this time coming from her left. She stumble before being hit by another. And another, & another, & another; columns bash her from all angles & directions in a barrage of concrete fury. Finally, the ground opens in a bowl-shaped crater under Yang's feet, closing a layer over the top as she falls into the 10 foot hole. Edward fully emerges from the rubble of the wall, looking upon the place where his adversary once stood. He starts to walk away, when an explosive burst of energy blows the lid off Yang's concrete prison. Yang leaps back out of the hole in full Super Saiyan mode. She glares at Edward with her now red eyes, lets out an enraged yell & launches toward him in a ridiculously powerful leap. Edward launches more & more pillars toward her, but she punches through all of them. Touching a wall, Edward surrounds her in a tomb of pillars, which is immediately shattered as she punches through & continues flying toward the frantic alchemist. Yang winds up for one last punch at Edward. She swings her arm toward him with five feet remaining in her path of destruction, when something unexpected happens. She hits nothing but air. Edward had dodged her strike, causing her to smash through the floor. The entire building collapses from the force of the blow, burying her under debris. She pushes it off of her, her aura flickering over her, exhausting itself & a show of blood drizzling down her face. She spots Edward watching from the street, a show of injury on his face as well, & fires two more rounds from Ember Celica, which Edward causally dodges. She runs toward him yelling angrily & winds up again as Edward runs toward her himself, transmutating his arm-blade. Both swing simultaneously, skidding to a stop two feet from each other. Both seem normal post-attack, until about a second later, when Yang's head falls off, the rest of her collapsing to the ground. K.O.! "Heh," says Edward, turning around. He stops, startled at Roy Mustang crossing his arms & glaring at Edward, before clearing his throat & pointing at all the collateral damage surrounding them. Edward sighs & begins using his alchemy to fix the rubble that used to be a collection of buildings. Analysis: W: Yang put up a great fight, but it was Edward's versatility & knack for problem-solving that gave him the upper hand. Most of Yang's tactics rely on powerful, close-ranged attacks, which Edward could easily overcome by using his alchemy to keep her at a distance. B: Even if she could reach him, though, Edward has tanked a point-blank grenade explosion with little residual damage, making him more than likely durable enough to survive enough hits to pick up on Yang's fighting-style. There's also the added benefit of being a bullet-dodger, which allows him to use his crazy speed to avoid Yang's attacks & move unpredictably. W: Yang's biggest advantage in this fight was her aura & semblance, which was capable of using the power of any of Edward's attacks against him. The problem in this rests in the fact that use of her semblance makes Yang become sloppy, letting strategy go out the window in favor of powerful, reckless blows. One last disadvantage for Yang was that Edward's alchemy gives him total control of the battlefield, giving him a constant homefield advantage & a more unpredictable strategy. B: Looks like Yang had her hands full. I hate myself for that joke, but it was right there! W: The winner is Edward Elric. Teaser: B: Next time on ''Death Battle!...'' All Might vs. Saitama Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:OPZoroark Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Fullmetal Alchemist Vs RWBY' themed Death Battles